Alistair's Odyssey
by glancesherlock
Summary: Alistair is your average Froakie with impeccable manners and a mafia at his fingertips (you know, the usual). But all of that changes when a simple deal goes awry and Alistair flees for his life. He is mistaken for a trainer's beginner Pokémon and is now stuck with the strangest, most jaded human he's ever met. It's a regular odd couple story with the occasional song put in the mix
1. 1- The Thing From Beyond the Fourth Wall

_From the mind of Lauren Glancesherlock_

My cousin and I reached GameStop right when it opened. There was a line. To my cousin's relief more than mine, we were not the oldest people there. Frankly, I couldn't care less about age. I've wanted this for months. After checkout, the two of us walked briskly back to our car- our long-awaited treasures in hand. At home, I tore open the package and practically shoved the game into the cartridge. And there it was: the start screen, the animated opening, the obscure professor in an undefined space with the most beautiful head of hair I've ever seen.

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon!"

I grinned.

Bitchin'.

~~**~*INTERDIMENSIONAL TRAVEL SEQUENCE GO*~**~~

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when I was awoken by something _crashing into my gut!_ Sitting up, I saw that a small, red and grey bird with a black tail was perched on my leg. Evidentally, it was what had flown into me. Once I saw those big, cutsie eyes all was forgiven. (I'm a sucker for the cute.)

"Aw!" I reached out and scratched its head. "I don't know what you are, but you are adorable—HUHHH!"

My eyes followed up my arm to my body. I felt the fabric that hugged me loosely. So warm, fuzzy, soft.

"I'm wearing… pajamas! You get pajamas in this region?!" I leapt out of bed, scaring the crap out of the poor little bird. There was a mirror in my bedroom, and I stood in front of it, curious as to what I looked like in this world. I had long, blonde hair, no boobs, and was about half a foot shorter than I was in the real world. It was all made complete by my big, anime eyes. I went to the closet, excited to see what variety of clothes I would be able to choose from—

ONE. OUTFIT.

Black shoes, tights, blouse, red hat, and a skirt.

"Well," I looked at my unpractical attire. "This shit is changing as soon as possible. Especially _you!_" I pointed to the shirt's reflection. Seriously, I'm going to be traveling by foot all over the place, and this is what I'm going to wear?!

"Whatever. Now where's my backpack?" I searched around the room for a bag- any bag. But I found nothing, except for a pink purse. …Pink. Purse.

I held it up, thoroughly unimpressed.

"You've gotta be shittin' me."

My excitement rekindled when I went downstairs.

"Mom! Mom, you have your own bedroom! You don't live in the kitchen anymore!"

"Yes honey, isn't it great?" She smiled at me, obnoxiously cheerful and unrealistically supportive as always. The bird from earlier was settled on her shoulder.

"Hey Mom, what exactly is that thing?"

"Oh." She gave the bird a piece of bread. "I've been told it's called a Fletchling. It has a nest in a tree just outside our house, and I figured one more Pokémon around here wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah," I smiled. "I hear that."

"The Kalos region is really different from our last home," she continued, spewing semi-helpful exposition. "Sorry not all of your clothes are unpacked, but you should go out and meet the neighborhood kids and make some friends."

I clasped my hands excitedly. "Yes! New rivals!" Without another word I dashed to the door. As I opened it, I heard Mom add:

"Oh, don't wake up Rhyhorn, Lauren!"

"Rhyhorn? Wait, what?" I turned back to get some clarity, but Mom was already gone.

"Hi!"

I whipped back around. A boy and girl about my age were standing before me. The girl giggled. "Finally, there you are!"

I blinked. "Um… how long have you guys been creepily waiting outside my house for me?"

"Welcome to Vaniville Town!" The boy gave a courtesy smile. "My name's Calem. I'm your neighbor."

"Oh." I frowned. "Hi _Cheren_."

"And my name's Shauna!" The girl beamed at me and gave a little wave. "Who's Cheren?"

I ignored her question. "_Aaannd_ you must be the Bianca of this region. Hi, I'm Lauren."

"Guess what!" Shauna clasped her hands together. "We've come to get you!"

"Uhh…" I shifted my eyes between them. The way-too-happy looks on their faces were… unsettling.

"Professor Sycamore has requested something from five kids from this town. He's going to give the three of us a Pokémon." The boy crossed his arms as he spoke. "I'm surprised he asked for you, though. I mean, you just moved here."

"Well, _obviously_ it's because I'm the Avatar." I gloated.

Shauna cocked her head. "The Avatar?"

"Of course. I am from another world, you see. After months and months of avoiding online spoilers, I have taken on a new form in order to restore balance to this world by defeating a criminal organization with obscure motives! …Also I will indefinitely become the new Champion and perform numerous accounts of breaking-and-entering."

"Wow!" I swear I saw Shauna's eyes sparkle. "So cool!"

"Yeah cool whatever." Calem adjusted his backpack and turned to leave. "Let's just head over to Aquacorde Town to get our new Pokémon."

As I was about to follow not-Cheren and not-Bianca to Aquacorde Town, I was stopped by a rumbling next to me. Low and behold, I was standing next to that fricken Rhyhorn! "And how long have _you_ been there?"

"I've been napping in the garden."

Somehow, somewhere, I heard a record player scratch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… you talk?!" I crouched down so that I was level with his face.

"Yes. For the sake of the plot, you can understand the speech of all Pokémon that belong to you. I've been your mother's Pokémon for years and, as she will randomly explain later, I have known you since birth, so that basically counts."

"Awesome!" I thrust my fists to the sky triumphantly. Then I lowered them in confusion. "Wait, you know about the plot?"

"Yes. I also know that you are from beyond the fourth wall and have come to this world as the new Avatar."

I sat down, cross legged, entranced. "Tell me more, oh wise Rhyhorn."

"Mr. Rhyhorn, if you please." He cleared his throat. "And for now, there is nothing more I am allowed to tell you. I have seen what lies beyond the fourth wall, and after seeing how little a life you truly have, I'm sure you'll be able to waste enough time to beat this children's video game and restore balance to Kalos."

"Gosh! Thanks for believing in me, Mr. Rhyhorn!"

"Fare-thee-well, Avatar Lauren!" He called after me as I ran out to the street. "We shall speak again in about two or so cut scenes!"

After marveling the different camera angles that shift when I walked down the first route, I entered Aquacorde Town. Only a moment passed until I heard Shauna beckon me over to a table. She was sitting with Calem and two other boys: a plump guy with a really big mouth and a short ginger. The latter introduced himself as Trevor, who apparently is like Jimmy Neutron: PokéGenius. The other was Tierno, who…

"I've got some pretty good dance moves." He demonstrated by waving his arms in the air and shaking himself not-so-gracefully.

I grimaced. I was sooo looking forward to kicking his ass in battle.

"You know," Tierno lowered his arms. "I think we'd be a closer group if we called each other all by nicknames."

And so he, Trevor, and Shauna argued over which nickname they should call me. L-Meister, Lil'L, Big L… I thought they were all really lame. I looked over at Calem, who was leaning on the table looking incredibly bored and impatient. He was staring intently at a box on the table in front of Tierno. My guess is that's where our new Pokémon were. I assumed the same position as Calem and whispered, "I feel your pain, dude."

Finally, I had enough of all this stalling BS, and stood up. I Captain Morgan-d myself on the tabletop and declared: "I reject all of your nicknames and submit my own. From this day forward, you may all refer to me as Miss Lauren."

"Oh perfect!" Shauna clapped her hands in delight. "That's even better considering you're the Avatar!"

Ah crap! I totally missed my chance to have them call me Avatar Lauren! (Seriously, I should have done that. It would have been awesome.)

Calem rolled his eyes. "Shauna, you don't actually believe that interdimensional tripe, do you?"

"Who cares!" I exclaimed. "Bring on the Pokémon!"

"Oh, right!" Tierno unlatched the box and retrieved three PokéBalls from inside. "I know you guys are excited. Trevs and I could hardly wait to get our Pokémon."

He let them out of the balls and allowed us to inspect the little guys. I was allowed first pick… just because.

Let's see… Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. The Chespin was trying its darndest to look adorable, almost a little too hard. The Fennekin raised its eyebrow at me like, "Yeah, I'm the fire starter. Just pick me already." Then the Froakie…

He wasn't looking at me or anyone in particular, really. His eyes did a survey around the table while his face sported a calculating look, like he was analyzing each and every person individually. Despite this, he seemed oddly uninterested in what he found in us. He looked as though he had bigger and better places to be.

Without a second thought, I reached out and grabbed him, to which he reacted with annoyance. He composed himself immediately as I smiled at him.

"Hey there, my name's Lauren. You ready to kick ass and take names?"

The Froakie chuckled and bowed- or at least he bowed as well as he could while I held him. When he spoke, his voice sounded British. Very British. Oh _Godddd_.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Lauren. My name is Alistair Enoch Diamond, and I shall be pleased to aid in taking attendance and beating posteriors."

_From the journal of Alistair Enoch Diamond_

What on earth have I gotten myself into? Well it's been a while since I've made an entry. I suppose I should be up to date…

Isaac had organized the deal. It was in the usual way: we were to deliver a shipment of berries to the local Pikachu community. I decided to attend the exchange myself. It was simple, quick, and legal, for once. And the Santalune Forest is quite charming this time of year. Everything was in place. We arrived at the rendezvous point ahead of schedule, all the cargo was in order, and my men were in high spirits. Things couldn't have been simpler.

Actually, they could have been simpler. Much, much simpler.

It was a damn setup. The Puff Squad ambushed us, and the Pikachu join in on the attack. I knew my men would never be able to survive should we retaliate. For their own safety I ordered the retreat and regroup. As we fled I noticed much to my horror that I was the subject of chase for a very large Raichu. Where he had come from, I hadn't the faintest idea, but he was out for blood, and I was his target. Regina must have hired him to get rid of me once and for all, that harpy.

I moved as quickly as my legs could carry me, relying on my speed and wit alone to save my life. The thing called after me, mocking my cowardice and weakness. He executed attack after attack, narrowly missing me every time. I knew that soon one of those electric bolts would pierce through my body and end me.

Arceus above! Someone up there must believe I am worth something, for I was saved… in a way. I came across another Froakie exploring through the bushes. Ignoring any guilt that called out from my cold conscious, I knocked the poor fellow out with the head of my cane and placed all of my belongings with him. I shall miss my monocle, cane, and hat, but my life is worth far more. And unfortunately for that ill-fated chap, it was worth far more to me than his. When I was sure he could be mistaken for me, I dashed away, only to come across two human boys accompanied by a Fennekin and Chespin. They accepted me as theirs, assuming I was the same Froakie as before. I tried with great difficulty to think about what awaited my decoy. But what luck I must have to have found myself in such a position of opportunity!

The humans took me to a nearby town south of the forest: Vaniville Town, if I heard that correctly. It was here that I learned my new fate- these humans had been entrusted in delivering beginner Pokémon to three rookie trainers. When the three of us were revealed to these children, I immediately caught the eye of one of the human girls. She embraced me within moments and claimed me as her own. I do not appreciate being seen as the property of a human, but considering my circumstances, it may be in my best favor to go into hiding for a while. No doubt the Puff Squad has by now discovered that my little decoy is a fake and will be searching for me. And I do not plan on dying by A Raichu's electric bolt. I rather like living.

So for now, I go along with this façade and be under the temporary care of a human. Besides, it should be an educational experience to travel alongside this gill- this… Lauren.


	2. 2- Friendsssss

_From the mind of Lauren Glancesherlock_

I was sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying a peanut butter and honey sandwich. Alistair was positioned next to me on a booster seat. He also had a sandwich, but had insisted on eating it with a knife and fork. Weirdo.

Mom was pacing about the kitchen, reading a letter that Tierno had asked me to deliver to her. Apparently, it was from Professor Sycamore.

"Mmmm, Professor Sycamore." I could practically feel drool slipping down my chin as I thought about the oh-so-dreamy professor. My mom seemed equally charmed. Her face grew a deeper shade of red with each line of the letter.

"Oh… oh _my!_ Hahah, well my goodness… What lovely handwriting!" She cleared her throat and stuffed the letter forcefully into her pocket. Her face was still blushed as she spoke. "Lauren, Professor Sycamore has requested that you go on a little Pokémon journey to help with his research. Well, I suppose that's why he gave you a Pokémon."

"Oh, I thought he'd never ask~" I wolfed down the rest of my sandwich and snatched up my (ugh) pink purse. "Alistair and I will be leaving right away!"

"Oh! Well then, hold on for just a bit; let me pack you a few things."

I decided to wait outside for her so I could speak with Mr. Rhyhorn some more. But when I stepped outside the house, something felt wrong.

"Avatar Lauren!" Mr. Rhyhorn bounded over to me and stopped abruptly. He winced like he was him pain.

"Whoa, Mr. Rhyhorn! What's wrong?"

"The plot… something's… been tampering with the plot."

"The plot? Tampering?! What is it?"

"I… I-I don't know!" He collapsed onto the ground and started to shake. "But something happened that shouldn't have, and now the plot is different. It's changing. _I'm_ changing! I can feel it! I won't be the same—"

"No! Mr. Rhyhorn!" I knelt down beside him. "You have so much left to teach me! Like how to use the Force! And how to master all four elements! And how to produce a Patronous! And why I never have a father in most of these games!"

"I… I'm sorry." With that, his eyes closed and he became immobile. I put my hand on his side.

"Mr. Rhyhorn? Mr. Rhyhorn?!" Not a stir or reply came from him. I shoved my fists towards the heavens. "Nooooooooo!"

"Bacon?"

"Huh?" I lowered my head. Mr. Rhyhorn had woken up, but he was very different. Very different indeed.

"I can has cheezburger?"

"Wait. Now all you can do is talking pop culture memes?"

"Brohoof!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Alright, sweetie, I packed you some food, money, and an extra set of clothes. They're mine though, so they're probably hideous."

"Mom!" I whirled around and grabbed her by the shirt collar. "Mr. Rhyhorn! He was all Obi-Wan Dumbledore, and now he's a lol cat!"

"Oh honey, you've always had the most inventive imagination when it comes to that Rhyhorn. Here are your things."

I was motionless in despair, so Mom just put my stuff in the bag for me. What in the hell just happened?! Seriously, this is nothing like what the usual story is like! But Mr. Rhyhorn said that something had happened that wasn't supposed to… What could it be, I wonder?

"Now Lauren," Mom put her around me. "I know Rhyhorn has known you since you were born—"

"He said you'd say that."

"But he'll be here when you get back, and so will I. Now go out there and become a Pokémon trainer!"

Oh yeah, that's the whole reason I'm here, isn't it? With my confidence and cockiness instantly restored, I puffed out my chest and looked at Alistair, who had been ignored and unimpressed for this whole scene.

"Are you ready to start this thing, buddy?"

"I am not your buddy, madam."

"Great!" I grabbed him by the arm and bolted down the driveway. He was yelling things like, "Unhand me!" and "I say!" but I totally didn't care. Mr. Rhyhorn bounded after me and stopped at the fence.

"Bye buddy! Hope you find your dad!"

"Thanks, Mr. Rhyhorn! Bye Mom! Don't expect to hear from me for months!"

"Okay sweetie, have fun!"

Alistair protested my man-handling him all the way to Aquacorde Town. But I didn't put him down until I had bought a ton of PokéBalls and stepped onto the first route.

"Now see here, Miss Lauren." Alistair brushed himself off and stormed up to me. "I don't know what sort of rough and tumble life you're used to, but I am not accustomed to being treated so shamefully. If we are going to continue this partnership, I expect that we conduct our affairs in a respectful manner. …Are you even listening to me?!"

"Here me Pokémon!" I shouted to no one in particular. "I am Avatar Lauren, and I am here to capture you all!"

_Omniscient Narrator!_

Alistair sat himself on a rock while Lauren searched through the grass for some Pokémon. He drummed his fingers on the ground with discontent. The girl was so strange and so… unlady lake! He would have to do something to fix this as soon as possible if he ever hoped to sustain his sanity during this whole ordeal.

Finally having a moment to sit and think his thoughts turned to his men. He wondered how Isaac and the others were getting along, and if any of them had been badly injured during the attack. He hoped he would be able to see them soon.

"Ah ha!" Came Lauren's triumphant cry from the bushes. "I found one!" Suddenly something small and black was catapulted into the air and landed directly on Alistair's head. It forced him off balance and he fell off the rock with the thing in his lap. Upon further inspection, he saw that it was a Scatterbug. He almost wretched. _Nothing_ was more disgusting than a bug Pokémon. He shoved the thing away. It made a small squeak, but otherwise didn't seem to care about being thrown about.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Lauren had emerged from the bushes and was now standing before Alistair with her hands on her hips. "Attack it!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's your job, isn't it? You've got to weaken it so I can catch it."

Alistair rose to his feet. "If I recall, it is your responsibility as my trainer to give me a command. Normally, I am the one giving orders, but I will make a special exception in your case."

"Okay fine, use Bubble."

"Very well." Alistair took a deep breath and exerted pressure from his muscles. The foam on his back sprung forward and the Scatterbug was bombarded with numerous bubbles. The thing didn't seem to care, though. It just squeaked, almost happily.

"Perfect! Now…" Lauren reached for a PokeBall from her belt and threw it at the Scatterbug. "Get in the ball!"

It shook once… twice… thrice… DING.

"Whooooo!" Lauren performed a double "rock on!" sign with her hands and retrieved the PokéBall. "Now come on out so we can meet ya!" The Scatterbug materialized from the red beam of light and squeaked happily.

"Huh, funny. I thought that I could understand my Pokémon's speech in this world."

He only squeaked again in reply.

"Perhaps our new friend is dumb."

"Alistair, that's not very nice!"

"Dumb is a synonym for mute, you Yank."

"Oh," Lauren picked up the Scatterbug and looked it over. "Well, you're clearly the Caterpie rip-off in this generation, which means you'll probably evolve into some kind of butterfly. So I'll call you Mr. Flutters."

Mr. Flutters squeaked joyfully for his new name.

"Yes!" Lauren placed Mr. Flutters on her shoulder and shoved her fist into the air. "With Alistair and Mr. Flutters at my side, nothing will stop me! AAHAHAHAHA!"

Alistair sighed in near agony. An over-active, obnoxious human and a lowly bug. He longed for the company of someone speak to with some merit and intelligence.

"Um, excuse me."

Lauren and Alistair's ears perked up at the voice. It was soft as silk and sweet as honey. Quiet, yet clear. The source was a Fletchling, who was perched in a nearby tree. She flew down and gracefully landed near Lauren's feet.

Alistair chuckled, "Ask and ye shall receive."

"I just saw you catch that Scatterbug. You're a Pokémon trainer, aren't you?" The Fletchling blinked up at Lauren, who squealed in delight and knelt down beside her.

"Why yes! And you are absolutely adorable! What's your name?"

"Oh," she giggled sweetly. "My real name would be difficult for you to pronounce, but if you take me on as your Pokémon, you could give me a new name."

"Absolutely! By the way, your voice is gorgeous. You ever sing?"

"Oh yes, I love to sing, but I haven't done so in a really long time."

Lauren rubbed her chin. "Well in that case, I think I'll name you Carmen, after the opera!"

"You know about opera?" Alistair asked in genuine surprise.

"Ooooh yeah. I had to play the Toreador's March like a million times at violin camp."

"Violin… camp?" This was the last thing Alistair had expected from this human. He tried to imagine her playing in an orchestra, keeping time with the conductor, and producing a work of true beauty to the ears… he couldn't.

The Fletchling, for her part, was overjoyed to hear her namesake. "That sounds lovely! I love it."

"Great! Now, to make it official…" Lauren gently tapped a fresh PokéBall on Carmen's side and she disappeared into it.

Lauren continued to catch Pokémon throughout the day. In the end she had a full team with the addition of a Pidgey, a Bunnery, and a Patrat. None of them received nicknames, though. They probably weren't going to stick around long.

Alistair was far ahead, level-wise, of the other Pokémon on the team, so he sat out most of the training. When he could, he spoke with Carmen about their new lives as a trainer's Pokémon. She asked him what it was like being raised by a professor. He avoided the answer. He asked her what it was like living outside of Aquacorde Town. She avoided the answer. So their conversation didn't get very far.

Soon the team had reached the end of the route and stood at the entrance of the Santalune Forest. Being here made Alistair uneasy. This was where everything had gone wrong. Would that Raichu still be there? His men? The Puff Squad? He hoped only the middle scenario was true, but he wasn't keen on entering to find out. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice in the matter

"Santalune Forest!" Lauren once again stood defiantly with her arms in the air. She faced the trees like she was ready to bowl them down with her voice. "Prepare yourself! For I shall pillage you of your Pokémon! Nothing on this Earth will delay me on my quest!"

"Oh hi, Lauren!"

"God dammit!"


	3. 3- Drama, Drama, Drama

_Omniscient Narrator!_

Shauna, Calem, Tierno, and Trevor had all caught up to Lauren and had decided to greet her by Santalune Forest. They conversed for a while, Calem offered to show Lauren how to catch a Pokémon, to which she gestured to her full team in reply. "Bitch, please."

The five of them (that is, everyone but Lauren) decided to travel through the forest together. Shauna was nervous about venturing off too far, so she stuck close to Lauren.

"I'll heal your Pokémon for you!" Shauna offered in earnest. "Anything for you, Miss Lauren!"

"Please don't make me regret telling you guys to call me that."

Alistair and the team grinded for hours, taking full advantage their portable Nurse Joy. Mr. Flutters evolved into a Spewpa. The sight of the evolution made Alistair's stomach churn. He hoped the next evolution, assuming there was one, at least looked a little more appealing.

While they traveled through the forest, Alistair was surprised beyond belief to come across his belongings! The monocle, hat, and cane- they were all there! They had been bundled together neatly underneath a bush next to the trail, coupled with a note. Alistair read it quickly before discarding it in a nearby pond:

_"Your trick didn't fool us for long, Alistair. We will find you again."_

It had Regina's signature. The note certainly put him on edge, but the good fortune of finding his things brought him comfort. He was trying to find a way to explain them to Lauren, but fortunately his trainer was incredibly dense.

"I'm not even going to ask why or where you got them, only because you look so damn dapper."

They were nearing the end of the forest trailer when Shauna decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, Miss Lauren," Shauna said quietly. "I don't know if you noticed earlier, because you seemed to be really in a hurry to get out of Aquacorde Town, but I was trying to flag you down for a battle." She blushed and twirled her hair around her index finger. "But after the way you're beating all these trainers in the forest, I don't think I'd be a good match for you. I know my Fennekin and I aren't as strong as you and your Froakie or Calem and his Chespin, but I really hope that one day we'll be able to battle."

Lauren replied quickly, "Yeah Shauna sounds great," but she hadn't heard a word her new friend had said. She was too distracted by the overwhelming amount of Pokémon that could be caught in this forest. She swore her Pokédex had already reached 15.

Then something yellow caught her eye. She gasped and whipped herself around. It had jumped behind a bush, but the iconic tail was unmistakable.

"Could it be?" she whispered. "No, it couldn't. They haven't been found in the wild for generations."

BUT IT WAS.

Lauren dashed off from Shauna.

"H-hey, where are you going?"

"PIKACHU, YOU WILL BE MINE!"

The poor thing didn't know what hit it. Lauren scooped it up and forced the PokéBall down on its head. The Pikachu squirmed while the red light enveloped it and it disappeared. Lauren held the ball shut so the catch wouldn't fail.

Alistair stepped forward towards his trainer, his mouth open in disbelief.

"Miss Lauren, is that any way to treat a Pokémon?!"

"I don't care if this is cheating, I will _not_ let this thing get away!"

"Cheating was not what I was referring to!"

DING.

"Whoo!" Lauren jumped in the air triumphantly and slammed the ball onto the ground like a football player does after he scores a touchdown. The ball erupted and the Pikachu came out. She swayed back and forth, holding her head in her paw.

"W-what hit me? I'm so dizzy…"

Alistair couldn't believe such treatment from his trainer! Still… it _was_ a Pikachu. She could have been part of the attack on his Frog Mafia. In that case, he could make an exception to such unruly behavior… just this once.

"Welcome to the team!" Lauren exclaimed. The Pikachu just continued teetering about.

"There there," Carmen fluttered over to the Pikachu and allowed her to lean on her. "Let me help you get your balance.

"Thank you. What on earth happened?"

"You're my Pokémon now!" Lauren sat herself down in front of the Pikachu gleefully. "And I am so excited! I haven't caught a Pikachu since gen 3!"

"W-what? A trainer? N-no! I can't be a trainer's Pokémon!"

Lauren frowned. "And why the hell not?"

"I'm going to be a mother. I have a husband and egg back at home!"

Lauren thought she heard a record player scratch somewhere. By now Shauna had finally reached her position and was panting heavily.

"Wow you run fast. What did you— oh! You caught a Pikachu! That's so cool!"

"Not now, Shauna." Lauren rubbed her temples. "So let me get this straight… Pokémon marry?"

"Some of us do."

"And just where is home?"

"In the meadows, just outside of this forest. Please don't take me away from my family!"

The Pikachu buried her face in her paws as she began to cry. Carmen patted her on the shoulder comfortingly with her wing. She turned to her trainer and spoke gently, but firmly.

"Lauren, I know you want to be a great trainer and capture a lot of Pokémon, but you cannot break apart a family, especially if it means taking a mother away from her child."

"But… but I— Ugh!" Lauren put her hands on her head in frustration. "Damn this bleeding heart of mine! I really wanted a Pikachu, too… Alright, let me release you—"

"I don't think you can, Lauren." Shauna said. "I don't know what you guys were talking about, but once you catch a Pokémon you can't release it unless you run the PokéBall through some kind of computer program, and it's really expensive to buy."

"Well, shit," Lauren scratched her head. "I guess you're stuck on the team."

"No!"

Alistair made a quick analysis of the situation. He didn't like the idea of having a Pikachu on the team, when he had been barraged by them just yesterday, but he would like more information about what transpired after his flight from the scene. Perhaps this newcomer could be of some used to him. "Wait just one moment, Miss Lauren." Alistair turned his gaze to the Pikachu. "What is your name, Madame?"

"Piper."

"Madame Piper," Alistair removed his hat and bowed slightly, to which Piper lowered her ear in confusion. "My name is Alistair, at your service. Might you lead us to your home and introduce us to your husband? Perhaps we could come up with some arrangement that could satisfy all parties at hand."

"You talk fancy," Piper said with a hint of suspicion in her voice. "You're not from these parts, are you?"

"Indeed not, Madame."

Piper looked around at the humans and Pokémon around her. They were all returning her gaze, waiting for her reply (except Shauna, of course, who was confused as all hell).

"Guess I don't have a choice. Fine, I'll take you."

And so the team abandoned Shauna (no one was paying attention to her anyway) and followed Piper to her home outside of the forest. It was a nest composed of wild grasses and weeds woven together to make a small hovel, shaded by a nearby tree. The place was charming, save for the large gash in the side. Another Pikachu was at the site, trying to patch it up with leaves and mud. He did not take his eyes off his work when he heard them approach.

"Darn Bunnelby have been thrashing around again. I'm telling you honey, we have got to start building our walls with rocks from the river."

"Saff darling, we need to talk."

"Huh?" He turned around and cocked his head curiously at the newcomers. "Who are these people?"

"They're what I want to talk to you about. You see…" Piper choked up and put her paws to her mouth. "I… This trainer caught me!"

"What?!" Saff embraced his wife as she ran into his arms. "But you can't be a trainer's Pokémon. What about Junior?!"

"I told you we weren't going to call it that!"

"Sorry snookums, I was just—"

Alistair grinned. Now was the time to move, "Ahem," He extended his hand out to Saff, "My name is Alistair, good sir. It appears this situation has caused a major inconvenience for the both of you. If the two of you might speak with me privately, I'm sure we could arrange something."

Saff furrowed his brow. "Wait second, Alistair? …I know you!"

Alistair's heart instantly started beating faster. He quickly whipped around and said to Lauren, "Why don't you go train with Carmen and Mr. Flutters while I take care of this?"

"Fine by me, I can only understand half of what's going on anyway." She was about to leave, but had a second thought and grabbed Alistair, bringing him up to her eyes level. "But if you mess this up and I don't have a Pikachu by the end of the day, your ass is grass. Seriously, I will make you fight every grass type Pokémon from here to the Elite Four. I don't care how many times you faint."

"Very well," Alistair waved away her threat. "But if you're going to want any sort of cooperation from me, I suggest you begin treating all of us with respect, human."

"Whatever just get it done." She released him and walked away with her other Pokémon. Alistair composed himself and followed Saff and Piper into their hut. It was snug, with a small pile of berries in the corner, and a nest which held a small, yellow and black egg.

"You were in Santalune Forest yesterday, weren't you?" Saff said definitely. "I was there. You're in charge of that Frog Mafia, aren't you?"

"Yes…" Alistair tightened his grip on his cane angrily.

Piper touched Saff's shoulder. "Are you talking about that raid Clint talked you into going to? I wish you hadn't gone."

"You know I had no choice, nooky-poo."

His hand shaking as his clutched his cane, Alistair spoke his words slowly through his teeth. "Would you kindly explain to me your motives for attacking my men, _sir_?"

"Hey man, I have no beef against you or your Frog Mafia," Saff put his paws up in defense. "I didn't even want to be there. But my old buddy Clint roped me into going. I owed him a huge favor."

"Just who is this Clint?"

"He's the only Raichu around here."

Alistair's eyes narrowed. _So that's the bastard's name! _he thought. "Please, do go on."

"Well," Saff rubbed the back of his head while Piper went to the nest to attend to their egg. "See, things around here aren't that great for living. There's a food shortage and the 'mon in this area fight tooth and nail for scraps. That's why some of the other Pikachu contacted your group for some food. I didn't know until I got there that those Jigglypuff and Clefary were going to be there. They weren't too nice, either, especially that Wigglytuff. I don't remember her name."

"Regina."

"Regina! That's it. Anyway, Clint didn't tell me exactly what was going to happen, but I knew we were going to attack you guys. I didn't like it; I didn't even want to be there."

"Yes, you keep saying that." The Froakie's face was contorted with fury.

"Hey man, I told you I owed Clint a favor! And I said there's not a lot of food around here. I've got a family. I'd do anything to make sure my wife and future kid are fed!"

Alistair stared at Saff silently, his eyes daring him to continue.

"And about your men… Well, I didn't see everything that happened, but I know those fairy-types captured a Croagunk."

_Isaac!_ The news nearly put Alistair in shock. His second-in-command was tough as nails. How could he have been overpowered?!

Saff shook his head in disgusted. "I am so sorry, Alistair. If there's any way I can make this up to you."

"There just might be a way…" Alistair's eyes moved over to Piper, who was lovingly rubbing the egg.

"Oh no!" Sparks danced out of Saff's cheeks. "There's no way you people are taking my wife. Trainer or no trainer, our family will not be torn apart!"

"Your sentiment touches me deeply, but I'm afraid it was a legal capture. Unless my trainer finds a way to release Madame Piper, she is officially a member of our team."

Saff stared at him in disbelief, his chest heaving as he searched his mind of some sort of solution. Alistair almost reveled in his dismay. _Yes, suffer as I have suffered for just a moment longer…_

"But I can offer an alternative. You see, Miss Lauren has requested that she have a Pikachu by the end of the day. In accordance with the law, she already has one, but there is nothing holding her back from possessing two."

"You mean let myself get caught, too?"

"Precisely."

Saff lowered his head and stared at the floor in contemplation.

"You said so yourself that this place is not the 'best for living,'" Alistair adjusted his monocle. "By being a trainer's Pokémon, you will grow stronger while still obtaining protection. One of you may even evolve one day. I'm certain Miss Lauren will be more than happy to oblige."

"It's not a bad idea," Pipe interjected. "We've always struggled to get by, Saff. Maybe this could be the best thing for us."

He was stuck in a corner. What other choice did he have? "Alright, fine. We'll do it, but I'll be the one to fight on the team. I couldn't ask Piper to be away from our child for so long. Again, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. If I ever see Clint again, I'll beat him to a pulp."

"I appreciate the thought," Alistair said dryly.

"Okay Mr. Flutters, tackle it!"

The Spewpa squeaked in a battle cry and lunged towards the Bunnelby and slammed into its side. The wild Pokémon replied in kind.

"Good! Now just keep doing that until you win!" Lauren sighed and settled herself in the grass. Mr. Flutters was pretty good at training on his own with a little guidance. This was as good of a time as any to rest her feet. Carmen flew over and rested on her trainer's shoulder.

"You know," Carmen said. "You probably shouldn't have spoken to Alistair that way before."

"Oh you mean when I threatened him?"

"I wasn't going to put it that way, but yes."

Lauren shrugged. "I'm just frustrated. I'm used to just catching a Pokémon, and that's it, no other complications. That's the way it's always been."

"Have you ever been able to speak with your Pokémon before?" Carmen quizzed.

She paused, only because she knew where Carmen was going with this. "No, not really… no."

"Then it's possible that you've taken Pokémon away from their home and family before without realizing it." Her words hit Lauren like a harpoon to the face. "I'm not blaming you or saying you're a bad person. I like you; I chose to join your team because I think you have some very good qualities. But from now on, maybe you should be a little more sensitive."

Lauren scratched her head thoughtfully. "I hate that you're right, but I just can't say no to you. Alright fine, but that won't stop me from trying to catch whatever I want."

"It's a start."

"Ah! There you are, Miss Lauren!"

Alistair, Saff, and Piper were approaching them. The young couple's egg was nestled in a grass-woven basket, which Saff was wearing as a backpack.

"Saff here has agreed to fight on your team in return for his family's protection."

Lauren nodded, impressed. "Not bad, not bad. Piper and the egg can stay in the Box. They'll be safe there."

"I assume now that you will no longer… how did you put it? Grass my ass?"

A laugh escaped Lauren's lips as she reached for a fresh PokéBall out of her bag. "Nah, I was just kidding. Jeeze, Alistair. Have a sense of humor."


	4. 4- The Litleo Wreaks Hell Tonight

_From the Journal of Alistair Enoch Diamond_

We have been in Santalune City for over a day now. Since we did so much training the other day, Lauren has granted us a day off. We took a pleasant stroll through the city, admiring the colorful roses and hedges. The newcomer Saff has hit it right off with my trainer. They get along swimmingly. I for one am keeping a close eye on him. He appears to be a simple family 'mon, but his connected to the Puff Squad and Clint the Raichu have made it very difficult for me to put my trust in him. As I write this, he, Lauren, and Carmen are inside a hat shop, trying on the different headwear. I'm counting the minutes until they are kicked out of the store.

Mr. Flutters joins me on the bench outside of the hat shop. Though his appearance still repulses me, his silence is most refreshing. All the same, his simpleton demeanor does not quell some thoughts that have been stirring inside me about him. I cannot help but think that somewhere in that little mind of his something dormant is waiting to be awoken… It is a ridiculous premonition, but it chills me almost as much as Isaac's peril chills me. I do hope he is—

_From the mind of Lauren Glancesherlock_

I exited with hat shop with Saff and Carmen hanging on either of my shoulders. I found Alistair and Mr. Flutters where I left them on the bench. Alistair put away his little green book into his foam as I approached. He's always writing in that thing.

"Looks like I'm poor as hell, so I won't be buying anything from here for a while." I looked down at my less-than-desirable outfit. "It's too bad they only sell hats here, though. I was hoping to get some different clothes."

"Didn't your mother pack you other clothes?" Alistair quipped.

"Yeah, but the pants are… _skinny jeans_."

"And?"

"I refuse to wear skinny jeans, even in a game world. Besides, I tried on the outfit she packed me. It made me look like a freaking soccer mom. So no, it's either the skirt or go nude."

"_Must_ you be so vulgar?"

"Yes I _must_, fancy pants."

"So what now?" Saff asked as he jumped down from my shoulder. "We've done just about all there is to do in this city."

"That's true. I _have_ broken into every household…" I took out my map and surveyed the nearby routes. "There's a route east of here. I won't make you guys train today, but I can at least catch some more Pokémon for the Dex."

It was agreed. As we prepared to leave the city, I was hailed by a roller skater.

"Hey trainer! I wanna give you something!" She called as she skated up to me. She held out a pair of roller skates.

"Whoa, really? Gee, thanks!" I grabbed them and eagerly attached them to my feat.

"Miss Lauren, do you really think that was a wise decision?"

"Relax, Alistair. You worry too much."

"They'll fit on any shoe, and you can ride them just about anywhere!" The roller skater explained.

"Sweet. They'll be a great substitute until I can get a bike— hey, where'd she go?"

The roller skater had disappeared. Odd. I shrugged and stood up, allowing myself to skate around and get my balance on them.

"These aren't half bad," I said. "But time to go back to walking." I sat down a proceeded to take them off. But something was wrong. The straps weren't budging. And the wheels… they seemed to be fused to my shoes. "What is this fuckous?" I pulled and pulled at them, but the damn things wouldn't come off! Saff and Carmen tried to give me a hand, but nothing worked.

"And what did I just tell you?" Alistair asked smugly.

"Shut up, Alistair. I can fix this. I just need the power of the internet." I whipped out my smart phone and did a Google Search: "Pokémon X and Y roller skates."

"Wow, I can't believe I get good service in this world. Let's see… WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T TAKE THE DAMN THINGS OFF?! Oh wait, it says here I use the analog stick for the roller skates and the arrow pad for regular walking and running. That… is… _stupid!_ We finally get a Pokémon game that allows you to walk diagonally and then they sacrifice the part of the DS that makes it easy to do so for freaking roller skates! What idiot thought that up?! I swear, the moment I find a cheat code that allows me to disable these, I'm using it! This is the worst feature of a video game since you had to use the right and left buttons to move the camera around in Kingdom Hearts!"

My Pokémon, of course, had absolutely no idea what I was talking about and stared at me blankly while I vented. Carmen asked if I was okay. I forced an angry, "I'm fine," through my clenched teeth and stormed off to Route 22.

We moseyed around the place for a couple hours. I caught a Farfetch'd, Riolu, Dunsparce, and _not_ a Bidoof because to hell with that. Catching Pokémon had calmed me down, and I was about ready to call it a day, when…

"RAAAOOOOWWRR!"

"What the— guys, look out!"

Something, I wasn't sure what it was, had leapt out of the bushes and was charging towards my Pokémon. I rushed over as Saff and Carmen got out of the line of fire, but Mr. Flutters just sat and stared at his attack like a freaking idiot. I gasped as the flames flickered around the strange Pokémon's mouth.

"Mr. Flutters, that's a fire type! Move your ass out of there!"

I wasn't going to make it in time. The thing was too fast… but I had something faster.

I swear I only blinked in the time it took Alistair to put himself between Mr. Flutters and the attacker. Its teeth were clutched around his cane, which he held up in front of him. The two fought to break the other's stance, but neither budged.

Alistair's brow was narrowed in anger. "Is _that_ any way for a lady to behave?!" He drew his cane back and crashed it on the Pokémon's head, sending it flying. He followed up with a barrage of bubbles. The fire 'mon screamed and collapsed on the ground. As it struggled to get to its feet, I reached for a PokéBall from my bag. I chucked it.

Wiggle… Wiggle… Wiggle… DING.

As I retrieved the ball, I never took my eyes off Alistair. He was looking sternly ahead, his chest heaving and beads of sweat decorating down his forehead. His monocle had fallen from his eye and now swung freely in the air. He cleared his throat and wiped the moister from his brow. Putting his monocle back into place, he addressed me.

"Yes, Miss Lauren?"

"Nothing, just… that was the most badass thing I've ever seen. Thanks for saving Mr. Flutters."

"I do not approve of such a mindless assault, least of all from the fairer sex. Something had to be done."

"I guess."

Carmen checked up on Mr. Flutters while Saff sat idly by. He looked just as surprised as I did. I held up the PokéBall. What in the world had provoked this thing to lash out so violently? My finger reached for the button to let it out. "My turn to take care of things."

When the Pokémon emerged, she was gasping for breath and bruised from Alistair's attack. Getting a better look at her now, she looked like a brown lion cub with a fiery tuff of fur on the top of her head. I grabbed her by the scruff and held her up at eye level.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You come out of nowhere and target my weakest team member!"

She tapped her paws together like she was ashamed of something. "I just wanted to get your attention."

"Well, you've got it. Now talk before I dump you in a lake! Just what are you?"

"I'm a Litleo. My name is Danni." She wriggled in my grasp, but I just held on harder.

"Nice to meet you, _Danni_. What's your deal?"

"I want to go with you!" She blurted. "I want you to train me so I can get stronger and evolve!"

I honestly wasn't expecting that. I searched the Litleo's face. With eyes narrowed and jaw tight, she certainly looked like she had the determination to be a good fighter. We'd have to fix that reckless behavior, though.

"Okay. You're in."

Some sputtering and coughing came from Alistair's direction. "You can't be serious!"

"Alistair, this first gym uses bug types. I don't want Carmen to have to take on the leader all on her own. We could use a good fire type."

"You won't be disappointed!" Danni said excitedly as I dropped her. "I'm the strongest Litleo around here!" She bounded over to Mr. Flutters, and I noticed Alistair scowl at her and move away. I rolled my eyes. He'd have to get over himself.

The Litleo extended a paw towards Mr. Flutters. He stared at it blankly. "No hard feelings?" Danni offered. A squeak was the only gesture Mr. Flutters made.

"Mr. Flutters doesn't say much, but I'm sure he accepts your apology," said Saff as he approached out newest team member. "Name's Saff! Nice to meet you, Danni."

"Hey."

"And my name is Carmen," came that sweet, soothing voice. "That 'mon sauntering over there is Alistair. Don't worry about him, he'll come around. Oh!" Carmen seemed to have spotted something on Danni's back leg. "Lauren, she's wounded!"

"What?" I walked over to look at the damage, but Danni just pulled away and puffed out her chest.

"It's nothing! Just a little scratch I got the other day."

"Let me see anyway," I pulled Danni to me by the scruff and inspected the leg. A large, deep gash cut across the upper part of the limb. It was dirty and looked like it was probably infected. "Yikes. Danni, that's really bad."

"I told you, it's nothing! I've seen tons of Pyroar heal from wounds twice as bad."

"You're not a Pyroar yet, darling," Carmen said calmly. "You need to be patched up. Lauren can take you to the Pokémon Center."

Danni scowled at her. "I don't need help! I can heal it on my own—WHOA!"

I shook her to shut her up. "I'm your trainer now, so you'll suck it up and go to a Pokémon Center. Besides, you're the one who wanted to join my team. This is how we do things."

Her scowl grew more intense, but she folded her front legs and looked away with a, "Hphm!" I took it as an "okay."

_Omniscient Narrator!_

"Arceus above! Our new teammate is quite the firecracker!" Saff chuckled when the group had settled in their room at the Pokémon Center. It had grown dark, and the moon and stars brightly shown high in the sky. Lauren had let Piper and the egg out of the box, and the Pikachu family was huddled together on a pillow. Mr. Flutters was at the window sill, staring outside with his usual blank stare.

"She's a mistake," Alistair stated from the desk chair. "The sooner Lauren comes to her senses and places her in the box, the better."

"Now Alistair," Carmen flapped her wings and landed on the crown of the chair. "Danni is young. All young ones are headstrong."

"You know, you almost convince me with that voice of yours," the Froakie said playfully, "I don't know if I like it, Miss Carmen."

"That's _Madame_ Carmen to you. I had a mate once."

"Is that so? And where is he?"

Carmen shrugged. "Not the slightest idea and I don't care if I ever find out."

His curiosity was peaked. It was the first time he had heard his new friend speak ill of anyone. He was about to inquire what happened, when the door opened. Danni padded proudly into the room with Lauren close behind. Around the Litleo's hind leg was a large bandage and gauze. Carmen instantly glided to her from her post. She seemed almost thankful for a change in subject.

"Oh good, you're back. That didn't take long."

Danni snickered. "I knew it wouldn't. I'm a naturally fast healer."

"Are you in any pain?"

"I'm _fine!_" Danni stomped her front paw and marched to a corner in the room. "You don't need to mother me." With that, she turned away from the group and plopped herself down as though she was ready for a nap.

"Just leave her alone for a while, Carmen," Lauren picked up the little bird and scratched the top of her head. "We'll beat some sense into her eventually. Maybe even tomorrow at the gym battle."

"We're taking on the gym already?" Saff asked in surprise. "Are we strong enough?"

"Ooooh yeah. I'm pretty sure I over-leveled you guys with all that grinding, except Mr. Flutters, but I'm not planning on using him anyway. Same goes for you, Alistair. A lot of bug types know grass moves, so I don't want to risk it. Carmen and Danni will take on most of the gym, and Saff will be on back-up."

Piper rested her head against Saff's chest. "I hope you don't get hurt tomorrow, pudding cup."

"Don't worry about me, my chocolate bee. If I can defend our home from rampaging Bunnelby, I can take on any old bug."

"I believe in you, sugar booger."

"Ugh!" Danni raised her head. "You guys are obnoxious! Stop it with all that gross couple-talk."

"Yeah, I'm with Danni on this one," Lauren admitted. "You two are too adorable for your own good. Now go to bed, everyone. We've got a big day tomorrow."

As the group settled in for a good night's sleep, Alistair took the opportunity to finish his journal entry. He wrote on the top bunk of one of the bunk beds by the light of the moon that was flittering in through the window. He was finishing up the last sentence when he heard movement from below him. He craned his head over the side of the bed and saw Danni shifting on the floor below him. She lifted her head and looked around. Seeing that everyone was asleep, she rose to her feet and started walking around the room. At first, Alistair thought she was going to leave, but instead, she paced around in circles for a few moments. He realized that she was exercising that leg of hers, as if to check that it was working properly. Once she was satisfied she returned to her position on the floor and sat down. She heaved a sigh of relief as the nestled down for the night. Alistair noted the look on her face. It wasn't angry or unpleasant, but rather calm and… childlike. A smile crept on her face as she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Alistair leaned back onto his pillow and fixed his eyes on the ceiling. He was suddenly interested in the gym battle tomorrow. He was curious to see just how young Danni would handle being ordered about by a trainer. Maybe, just maybe, she'd pull through and surprise him.

Gingerly and with a great deal of concentration, Lauren balanced herself to walk along the spider web that covered the gym. She wasn't sure how far up they were from the ground, but she didn't want to fall and find out.

"I don't even want to know how many casualties they've racked up by the gym layout alone!" She declared. "It's bad enough I had to slide down that stripper poll in a skirt, now I've got to make sure I don't die!"

Saff, who was riding on Lauren's shoulder, snorted, "Kalos: the region of cheap thrills."

She laughed. "Good one, Saff!"

"Can we just get a move on?" Danni asked from behind her trainer. She was holding up pretty well in battle, but walking around in this place proved difficult for her with that leg. The bandages were off, but it was still sore.

"I can help you if you'd like," Carmen offered. She was having the least amount of trouble out of all of them, being able to fly and all. She hovered nearby Danni, concerned. "I can lean against you so you can keep your balance."

Danni growled at her. "I thought I told you I didn't need a babysitter!"

Carmen frowned. "Suit yourself."

"Danni, stop being difficult," Lauren scolded. "We've only got one more trainer battle until we reach Viola. I need you guys to focus."

"Why worry?" Danni boasted. "I've handled every other trainer in this place on my own. I can handle the gym leader no sweat!"

"Whatever you say, but take out this kid, first." They had reached the last trainer. She introduced herself as Charlotte and send out her first Pokémon: a Kakuna.

Danni laughed. "Too easy!" She leapt forward and sent an ember its way. The burning attack left it gasping for breath. Danni sneered. "I could just tap you and you'd fall over in a faint."

"Danni, wait!" Lauren called. "It probably has the poison barb ability!"

But Danni didn't listen. She charged ahead and tackled it. The Kakuna fainted, but as Lauren predicted, Danni was left poisoned by its touch.

"Dammit Danni, I told you!"

Carmen flew into the battle field. "Let me handle the rest, Lauren."

"No!" Danni protested. She winced as the poison took its toll on her. "Don't send _her_ in. I can handle this on my own!"

"Sorry Danni, but I don't have any antidotes. I'm switching you out." Before Danni could argue anymore, she disappeared in the red light of her PokéBall.

The last Pokémon the trainer had was a Combee. Carmen took it out easily with two peck attacks. Then it was onto the gym leader.

Viola was waiting for Lauren on a platform (_Oh thank God!_ Lauren thought. _No more freaking webs!_). A camera with an incredibly large lens hung from her neck. She took a picture of the approaching team, temporarily blinding them with her flash.

"What the hell, lady?!" Lauren exclaimed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, but you all looked so fantastic, I just had to capture the moment!" Viola winked at them. "That look in your eye is so determined… it's fantastic! I love that fantastic feeling you get before your first—"

"Will you stop saying 'fantastic' and battle me already?"

Viola winked. "Very well, it'll be a _fantastic_ challenge!"

"Ugh!" Lauren rubbed her temple and thought for a moment. _There's no way I'm sending out Danni. I'll start with Saff and save Carmen for her Ace._ "Alright buddy," Lauren said to her Pikachu on her shoulder. "Get on out there."

Viola reached for her first PokéBall. "A Pikachu, huh? Fantastic! Most trainers start out with a fire or flying type. I will be starting out the battle with this!" She whipped the ball out onto the field. Saff braced himself to see what it could be…

A Surskit.

Lauren threw her head back and laughed. "Holy crap, are you kidding?! I send out an electric type and you come at me with Surskit?! What the hell? I thought this was supposed to be a challenge?"

"Don't underestimate Surskit's power! Its speed alone will leave you—"

"Yeah, that's cute. Saff, destroy that thing."

A bolt of electricity erupted from Saff's cheeks and shot through Surskit's frail, little body. It was a OHKO. Viola gasped in genuine surprise.

"Oh yeah?! Well… well how do you like these apples? Go Vivillon!"

"Thundershock~"

OHKO!

"What?!" Viola fell to her knees. "That wasn't fantastic at all…"

"Just give me my badge, bitch."


End file.
